Baba Yaga/Issue One
The first issue of the Cadaver Planes comic Baba Yaga and the beginning of the serial. Characters *Eireen McLoughlin (flashback & main story) *Thomas "Tom" White *Sera Davis *Kyle Graves *Michael Connors *Baba Yaga (flashback) Plot Eireen McLoughlin is seen slowly backing up from an old woman staring at her. The woman's face is never shown, though her crooked iron teeth, strange nose, long black hair, and gazing eye are. She reaches out for Eireen with her wrinkled hand. All the way, narration from Eireen is seen. *'Eireen:' Baba Yaga is a Russian witch. She lives in the forest and is magically gifted. Sometimes, Baba Yaga helps people along their journey. Other times... she eats them for her lunch. Eireen's flashback is cut short when Sera Davis slaps her. *'Sera: '''Stop telling that idiotic story, Eireen! last time you told that stupid lie you got the whole club shut down! *'Eireen:' I ain't lying! I saw Baba Yaga! she attacked me! *'Sera:' I'll believe you when I have proof. *'Eireen:' I have a scar on my leg from it! look! She lifts her trouser leg up and shows a very small scar under her knee. *'Sera:' ...What, that little dent? *'Eireen: It... it was bigger when I got it, but I swear to the father, son, and holy spirit, I saw her! Tom White wraps his arm around Eireen. *'''Tom: Hey, calm down Eireen! don't wanna get the club shut down again, ha! *'Eireen: '''She--! but I--! ...Fine, I'll shut it. *'Sera:' Tom, you rejoined the club? *'Tom:' Yeah! why wouldn't I? *'Sera:' Didn't you... like... you know, almost drown? *'Tom: What? oh, no, no, no. You're confusing me with Kyle over there. Tom points to a student who is taking pictures of a truck out a window. *'''Tom: Kyle man, the guy must be made of titanium if he can come back here after that. *'Sera:' I actually got to agree. *Tom: So, Eireen, what else goes on in your life? *'Eireen:' ...My mum got promoted to Lieutenant. *'Sera: '''Your mom's a cop? *'Tom:' Mum. You're in the UK now, Sera, start acting like it. *'Sera:' Fine… Your mum’s a cop? *'Eireen:' And my dad's a construction worker. *'Tom:' Cool! my dad's a firefighter! what about you Sera, what's your mum's job? *'Sera:' I'm not completely sure, I think she's the manager of a Tesco. It pays well. *'Tom:' I'd imagine. *'Sera:' Is that sarcasm? *'Tom: No, I'm just saying. *'Sera: '''Saying what? *'Eireen: 'Why are you being so defensive about this? *'Sera: 'I'm not being defensive, it's a weird thing to say! anyone would agree that's a weird thing to say! *'Eireen: I guess. *Tom: I'm a weird guy, it's what I do. The three have their picture taken by Kyle who waits for the picture to develop before looking up at them. *'Kyle:' ...Hi, I'm Kyle. *'Eireen: '...Yes? *'Kyle: '''The Adventure Club helps me make friends. My dad says I need to get out more. *Sera: ...This might sound blunt but... why did you rejoin after the-- *Kyle: After my incident by the river? that was a year ago. Plus this Adventure Club is a whole new one. Fresh start. Wonder what happened to the old one though... *Sera: Eireen got it closed down. The group goes silent and Kyle looks at Eireen. *'Kyle:' ...How did a single girl get a whole club shut down? *'Eireen:' I told a story. They didn't believe me but I was so traumatized they had to close it down... I had a shake for a while after it. *'Kyle:' Shake? *'Eireen:' It's what my mum called it. I'd have sudden episodes where I'd suddenly begin shaking. I spilled a lot of juice on myself during that time... It was messy. *'Sera: Jesus, Eireen... *'Eireen: '''It's fine, I've come to terms with my... "memories" and the shaking's gone. I have this now though. Eireen pulls out a pill bottle. *'Tom: ...Explain... *'Eireen:' It's in case I have another episode. They're made to calm me down. I haven't used them in a while though. I think they're about to expire. Can pills expire? *'Tom:' Maybe? *'Eireen: '''Well, enough about me, what have you guys got going on for you? *'Sera:' My mom has a Tinder now. For some reason... *'Tom: Is your dad okay with that? *'Sera: '''My dad lives in Canada and he hasn't spoken to her in ages and he divorced my mom. So he doesn't really get much of a say in the matter. *'Tom: Damn… *'Sera: '''Don't feel too bad for me, he's not that good of a dad. He's kind of a persistent pain. You ever stubbed your toe? talking to him is like stubbing your toe. *'Kyle:' Remind me not to talk to your dad. *'Eireen:' Oh, god, right, Kyle. Sorry, kinda phased you out of the conversation there. *'Kyle:' It's fine, I was too enthralled in the conversation to say anything. *'Sera:' ...Creepy. A teacher is seen tapping a microphone and begins speaking to everyone in the room. *'Mr. Connors:' Hello, I'm Mister Connors. As I'm sure you're all aware, I have reopened the Adventure Club. Whether this is temporary or not is up to this trip to Greenfire Forest. Now, I understand that a certain student here has a phobia of forests, I won't say who, so if you have any problems come to me and I can help you. If this problem persists you may leave to go home. Now, please follow me to the bus waiting outside. The class enters the bus and it begins driving. Inside, Eireen is sitting alone and is doodling on a piece of paper. Tom is sitting in front of her and she turns in her seat to face Eireen. *'Tom:' Hey. Hey Eireen. Eireen looks up at her. *'Tom: When Mr. Connors mentioned a student afraid of the forest... that was you wasn't it? *'''Eireen: No. *'Tom:' You can trust me with a-- *'Eireen:' I'm afraid of things inside the forest. Not the forest itself. A forest without things in it is just trees. *'Tom: '''Well there's only, uh... one, two, three... there are only seven kids in this club right now so I'll find out who it is sooner or later. *'Eireen:' Why do you care? *'Tom:' It's like I said, I'm weird. It's what I do. *'Eireen:' Okay, I understand. The bus stops and all the students exit it, Mr. Connors walking up to a man and speaking to him. The man walks over to the students. *'Dennis:' Hello, I'm Dennis. I'm the Forest Ranger of Greenfire Forest and I'll be helping you all with your first time here. *'Tom: When you say "first time here" do you mean first time in a forest or first time in this specific forest? *'Dennis: '''This forest. Now follow me, we'll take a short walk around the forest for you all! *'Sera: 'Are there any bears in there? *'Dennis: Where are you from? *'Sera:' I'm from Chicago, why? *'Dennis:' This is the UK, little girl, bears aren't that common here. *'Sera:' Okay, I was just making sure. The group begins walking through the forest, Kyle taking photos of squirrels and trees. *'Dennis:' Now Greenfire Forest was founded by and named after Lewis Greenfire. He was a young Britishman in World War II and according to some people he was related to the Royal Family in some way. Lewis was a bitter-hearted man who bought the forest and planned on wiping it out but, as the story goes, he was so awe-struck by the beauty of the forest he decided to not only keep it up but allow others to experience its amazement. *'Sera: '''Well this place has clearly gone downhill then... *'Mr. Connors: Don't be rude Sera. Eireen looks around and begins staring into the forest. She splits from the group and begins wandering around it, eventually once again encountering Baba Yaga, who stares at her before passing her by. Filled with fear and rage, Eireen picks up a rock and chucks it at Baba Yaga's head, smacking her. Baba Yaga slowly turns and once again reveals her staring eye. Back with the group, Mr. Connors is speaking with Dennis. *'''Mr. Connors: Dennis... what do you do in case of a missing person? *'''Dennis: '''Well, we... wait, what? He turns and sees that Eireen is gone. Shortly after this, screaming is heard in the forest and everyone rushes to the location, finding Eireen laying on the ground, mud on her face, cuts on her body, and tears in her eyes, her shake returning as the group crowds around her. Category:Comics